It's Real, It's Love
by Soap1
Summary: A look into the real life of Lily and James Potter on an average night. A little bit smutty.


Author's Note: Okay, I was really tired of reading all these fictions in which the sex is passionate and amazing every time and no one is ever bored and everyone always comes. Twice. Or more. So, I decided to write the story of Lily and James on a typical night in married life. It might not be quite as sexy as you're used to, but I think it's more real! Enjoy!

"James!" Lily admonished.

He had his hands on her waist as she cooked, and now they were venturing further north.

"What?" he whispered.

"Let me cook!" she said.

James sighed and admitted defeat, planting a kiss on the side of her neck, which made her giggle and shy away. He sat at the table, just watching her. She was still incredibly sexy, even after nearly a year of marriage.

"I love you," he said from the table as she brought him his plate.

"I love you, too," she replied, kissing the top of his messy black hair.

They ate dinner, laughing and talking about their days. James was constantly busy with the Order of the Phoenix. Lily worked part time at a wand store in Diagon Alley, but still spent much of her time with the resistance organization.

After dinner, James picked up the dishes. Lily went into the bedroom. He flicked his wand at each one, starting the sponges and soap to begin to wash automatically. James washed his hands, then, and joined Lily in the bedroom.

She was in bed with a book, her red hair tied back with an elastic band. She didn't have on any makeup and was wearing her frumpiest grandmother panties and a three-sizes-too-big shirt. James sat down next to her and kissed the side of her neck again.

"James," said Lily.

"Come one, love," he murmured. "It's been three days!"

Lily grinned conspiratorially and sat down her book. James leapt up and crowed in triumph, and he immediately tore off his shirt and freed himself from his pants. Lily giggled. He crawled in next to her and pulled the enormous t-shirt over her head. His lips descended to her nipple.

"James! That tickles!" cried Lily, squirming away from his touch.

He just smirked at her. James descended down lower, pulling the panties down from her legs. _Is that a hole there? Time to get Lily some new knickers_, he thought to himself.

Lily spread her legs and James dove between them, his tongue instantly finding her clitoris in a well-practiced move. She sighed, slowly and steadily getting aroused, as his tongue swirled around the sensitive nub. His hands drifted across her breasts and stomach. Her breath came heavier, now, and in pants. Soft whimpers were escaping her lips, whimpers that still lit a fire inside of him. And then, she came apart right there, crying out in pleasure and shuddering as her hips bucked against his mouth.

James was half hard now as he slithered up to kiss her. Her hand reached down between his legs, almost reluctantly and out of sense of responsibility, but they had been together for years now. It wasn't the kind of sex it had been at the beginning, but it was still amazing because it was comfortable and loving and warm.

He gasped in a tiny breath at the feeling of her hand wrapped around his cock, massaging him expertly as she had for the past few years. He was rock hard, now - it didn't take much, and she bent down to take him into her mouth, getting him lubricated for what he knew was to come.

She relaxed onto her back, and he positioned himself against her entrance. He pushed forward, missing a bit, and his cock slid forward, brushing against her clit instead of sheathing inside. Lily gasped at the feeling, and then giggled shyly.

Using his hand to guide himself, he pushed inside of her. It felt good, very good, and he looked down on his wife as he began gently thrusting. It was always gentle at first, and slow, because she just didn't get aroused like she had at the beginning. It might have been partially his fault. His idea of foreplay these days was the mechanical act of going down, and while she always orgasmed, it just didn't get her wet as it used to.

But now, she was getting more lubricated as he slowly pushed in and out. She was whimpering again, her breath coming quickly.

"That feels good," Lily whispered.

"Are you going to come?" said James hoarsely.

Lily grinned shyly and shook her head.

"No," she said, kissing his neck. "But I want you to."

She didn't come every time anymore, which again, could be partially his fault. So, instead of focusing on holding back the impending orgasm, he focused on hurrying it. He imagined Lily with her arse in the air begging to be taken from behind, he imagined that one incredibly drunken night in which he and Sirius had both had a bit of fun with her. He felt the familiar sensation building in his abdomen. She was breathing hard.

And with one final thrust, he spilled into her, his lips descending on her shoulder and his eyes rolling back. They were trying to get pregnant, and he silently willed one of those millions of sperm to find the egg that was floating around in there somewhere.

James rolled off of her and she stepped off to the bathroom to . . . clean herself up, as it were. Then, she walked back to the bed and snuggled beside him, picking up her book again and reading as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Love you, Lil," he whispered.

"Love you, James," she replied.

No, it might not have been new and thrilling anymore, but it was love. And it was good.


End file.
